Dejame amarte
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: shadow esta herido,su alma tambien, quizas sea mejor no despertar,Rouge no quiere perderlo pero no se atreve a confesar,y un amigo le da el valor de hecerlo,será suficiente para que el despierte?una suplica en el aire: Dejame amarte...ShadRouge REVIEWS!


Konnichiwa mina-san! Hace rato que no estoy por aquí, en esta ocasión traigo un pequeño y romántico one shoot, como compensación a mi tardanza, una súper disculpa porque debido a algunos asuntos de mi carrera no he podido continuar con mi fic "novio de medio tiempo" pero para los que lo siguen no se preocupen, que ya estoy de vuelta y pronto pienso actualizar (nada más que termine el capi si?) así que disfruten de este mientras me pongo al día y… ShadRouge 4 ever!

**Déjame amarte…**

Ahí estaba ella a su lado, despacio y con cuidado curaba sus heridas, de nuevo había perdido el control y salido lastimado, una vez más los tormentosos recuerdos de su pasado lo habían alterado, esta vez lo suficiente para hacerlo flaquear, esta vez en medio de una batalla… afortunadamente estaba con vida, no por nada era la llamada forma de vida perfecta o sí?

Rouge le miraba mientras el dormía en la cama, su respiración se había normalizado hace unos momentos, estaba fuera de peligro ya, la chica murciélago no se movía de su lado, de cuando en cuando posaba su mano delicadamente sobre las de Shadow esperando a que el despertase, con cada minuto que pasaba se acrecentaba mas su angustia, Omega solo se limitaba a observar…estaba de mas decir algo, de todos modos nada que el dijera podría calmar a Rouge, él entendía poco todavía de eso de los sentimientos, pero esas lagrimas en los ojos de ella eran imposible no entenderlas…

-Rouge le quiere….? –interrogó el robot desde una prudente distancia

-Uh?...-sorprendida por la pregunta ella volteó hacia su camarada- que dices Omega?

-que si Rouge quiere a Shadow…

-esto…-ella desvió la mirada y suspiró, el robot no entendiendo la reacción volvió a preguntar

-Rouge quiere a Shadow?

-C-claro que lo quiero…es…mi compañero… -respondió tratando de terminar el tema, Omega guardó silencio unos momentos y siguió observando. Rouge limpiaba con cuidado el sudor frío de la frente del erizo, las graves heridas le habían provocado fiebre, una vez más ella no pudo contener el llanto, no sabía que mas podía hacer, aún cuando Shadow ya no quería seguir con eso esos recuerdos le seguían atormentando, como podía ayudarle? Como podía hacer que dejara de sufrir?...

-maldición…no fue tu culpa….porque sigues con esto…-ella sabía que Shadow se sentía culpable, que vio morir a aquella a quien tanto quería, pero había pasado tanto tiempo y el aún se culpaba, y eso no lo dejaba tranquilo…no le dejaba seguir… y las horas siguieron pasando, y él seguía sin reaccionar, es que a caso se sentía mejor así? Es que a caso no quería despertar?

-despierta por favor…abre los ojos…Shadow… -Omega, viendo que la situación no mejoraba se acercó a Rouge, ella le miró tratando de ocultar su tristeza

-y A-ahora que te sucede Omega?...

-tal vez si Rouge le dijera el abriera los ojos…

-D-decirle qué? –de nuevo el nerviosismo se apoderó de ella

-que le Quiere…- dijo el robot de forma tan calmada que a la chica le sorprendió- a veces, cuando la vida ya no es importante hay que darle sentido para que vuelva a serlo…

Y dicho esto el robot salió de la habitación dejando a Rouge a solas con el erizo, a veces la chica pensaba que si no fuera por su cubierta metálica podría decir que Omega era un ser viviente como ellos y no una máquina, y es que cuando lo conocieron no parecía tener tanto dentro, él fue el primero en darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Rouge hacia Shadow, y no solo eso, ahora le estaba dando el valor de revelarlos…pero porque Omega le diría eso si sabía bien cuál era el resultado…para Shadow solo estaba María y eso nunca iba a cambiar… pero si con eso ella lograba que abriera los ojos entonces…entonces valía la pena… si claro que si, por volver a mirar su reflejo en esos ojos escarlata, por volver a verlos fijos en el horizonte…por amanecer mañana y hallarlos abiertos, claro que valía la pena…

-Shadow… -susurró dulcemente – yo se que puedes oírme… sé que no estás tan lejos, y también que no quieres volver… que estas cansado de todo… pero no tiene que ser así sabes?

Rouge cogió su mano suavemente y la entrelazó con la suya, despacio acarició la mejilla del erizo y este pereció moverse, ella se sobresaltó un poco y exhaló un suspiro helado, el tiempo estaba cambiando. La chica murciélago llevó la mano de Shadow a su mejilla cariñosamente…

-te digo algo?...tal vez suena malo, pero la envidio…a María… porque aunque ya no está ella sigue en tu corazón… es ella quien te hace despertar cada mañana, es por ella por quien suspiras, con ella es con quien sueñas…

Despacio pequeñas gotitas saladas comenzaron a resbalar pos sus mejillas y sin darse cuenta apretó con más fuerza la mano del erizo…

-porque no me dejas curar esas heridas eh?...-Sollozó- déjame ser la que te haga feliz, la que te haga sonreír de nuevo… déjame ser la que despierte a tu lado…déjame quererte Shadow…déjame demostrarte que todo puede estar bien…

Rouge se recargó en la cama tratando de reprimir todo ese llanto en vano, no quería mostrarse débil, pero era imposible, llevaba tiempo callando todo y ahora por más que trataba de ya no decir nada no podía…simplemente no podía… Shadow entre sueños podía oír una voz, esa voz llamándole desesperadamente, podía oírla en la lejanía…pidiéndole que despertara, que se quedara, pero quién? Tenía que averiguarlo…

Rouge con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos y la cama no se percató que unos ojos carmesí poco a poco comenzaron a abrirse lentamente Shadow enfocó la vista y luego cansadamente giró un poco la cabeza hasta poder mirar a la chica, no dijo nada, estaba confundido, desorientado…¿Por qué lloraba así? Que había pasado? Porque Rouge estaba tan alterada, tan angustiada…? Era por él? Rouge estaba preocupada por él?...pero por qué?... era ella quien le llamaba?

-Shadow…despierta te lo Ruego… déjame amarte…

-Rouge?...-la llamó con voz suave, ella levantó el rostro sobresaltada y se encontró con ese par de rubíes que tanto le gustaban, Shadow sentado en la cama le miraba fijamente…Rouge esbozó las más hermosa de sus sonrisas y con los ojos brillantes se arrojó hacia el erizo negro en un abrazo, el pareció sonreír …

-que ha pasado…? Porque lloras así?...

-eres un tonto! –Gimió ella entre sus brazos- porque me preocupas así, creí que…creí que…

-tranquila, estoy bien… -Shadow se percató de las vendas en su pecho, en la mesita de junto había un traste con agua y un paño, el despacio hizo que Rouge le mirara y secó un par de lagrimas de su rostro

-tú has cuidado de mi verdad?...estuviste despierta todo el tiempo?...-la chica asintió con las mejillas rosadas, estar tan cerca del erizo le podía mucho, ella que se decía fuerte había flaqueado por completo…

-porque Rouge?...porque siempre estás ahí, porque siempre cuidas de mi, y porque estas llorando aún ahora…?

-porque te amo Shadow… -ella despacio se acercó a su rostro y lo besó, Shadow cerró los ojos y correspondió, tal vez ya era hora de dejar ir el pasado y labrarse un futuro…después de todo, cada nuevo día era una oportunidad…todo estaba en si la querías tomar…

Afuera, en el tejado Omega observaba los primeros Rayos de un sol naciente anunciando un nuevo amanecer. El robot meneo la cabeza, pero parecía estar feliz, al fin ese par estaba unido… pero seguía sin entender como dos palabras tan sencillas y cortas eran tan difíciles de pronunciar, y como incluso pueden salvarte de la muerte…

-eso de los sentimientos sigue siendo no computable para mi….

Decidió permanecer un rato mas ahí arriba, de todos modos para que entrar, ellos aún tenían mucho que hacer…

Fin.

Hay…muy romántico!, ojala les haya gustado porque a mí me encantó, estos dos hacen una muy linda pareja, y está de más decir que de Sonic es mi favorita, esperando que sea de su agrado me despido, acepto criticas y tomatazos, dejen reviews!

Sayonara!


End file.
